riseofthesnakepidiafandomcom-20200215-history
Fangtom
|- style="background: rgb(255, 204, 51); vertical-align: middle; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | class="infoboxcell" colspan="2" style="border-top-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); border-bottom-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); border-top-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid;"| |} :"Have at it, boys!" :―Fangtom to the Fangpyre Army General Fangtom is a red two-headed Serpentine with a snake tail instead of legs. His two heads finish each of his sentences.He resembles Fangdam, only Fangdam has regular minifigure legs. His name is a pormanteau on "Fang" and "Phantom". He is the general of the Fangpyre snake tribe. He was at war with the Hypnobrai but they joined forces when he found that Skales was their new leader because Skales was his old friend [1]. Background Edit Fangtom was discovered along with the other Fangpyres when Lloyd Garmadon unleashed them from their tomb in Snakebit at night. Lloyd asks Fangtom if he and the other Fangpyres can attack the Hypnobrai as revenge for betraying him. Fangtom says "...It'll be our pleasure!". He states, however, that the Hypnobrai are strong and his tribe is "few in numbers" so he needs "re-enforcements" 1. His soldiers are to go to Ed and Edna's (Jay's parents) junkyard at night and turn objects (junk) into serpentine-like vehicles: the Rattlecopter, Fangpyre truck, Fangpyre Wrecking Ball and Fangpyre Mech (although, this is not seen being transformed in the TV series). Fangtom states that the things bitten in the junkyard are turning into "an army". He also attempts to turn Ed and Edna into scouts for his army, which fails the next day when the ninjas get the staff with the anti-venom to reverse the bite. LEGO.com Bio:Edit Fangtom is the General and brains behind the Fangpyre tribe – which is not saying much. As the (double) head of a strong but fairly small tribe, Fangtom’s best bet is to use the Fangpyres’ greatest strength to create reinforcement: their venom can transform anyone or anything into a snake. Once Fangtom accidentally bit himself, which is why he now has two heads that finish each other’s sentences. You might say he bit off more than he could chew... Appearances Edit *9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush ;TV Series *Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Notes Edit *Fangtom and Skales are revealed to be best friends. *His two heads always seem to take turns speaking and usually continue and finish each other's quotes and sentences. *He seems to speak in a Transylvanian accent, probably because of his vampiric Fangpyre powers. *According to LEGO.com, Fangtom once accidently bit himself, giving himself two heads[2] *In the TV series, Fangtom is referred to as "Fangpyre General" in the credits and is voiced by Mackenzie Grey. *On his LEGO.com bio, the stud on the fangpyre staff is sideways. *Even though Skales is his "Old Chum", Fangtom is betrayed by Skales when Skales assists Pythor in winning the generals staffs. *The last thing he said to date is " Then I'm taking my staff back!" when Pythor admits he is failing to unlock the Fang Blades locations and dosen't know what to do or where to look. Gallery Edit Fangtom http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fangpyre.png Fangtom minifig http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fangpyre2.jpg Fangtom in an image http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fangtom6.png Fangtom talking to Lloyd in Ed and Edna's junkyard http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fangtom4.png Fangtom after being released from his tomb by Lloyd Add a photo to this galleryAdd a photo to this gallery Retrieved from "http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Fangtom"